Stuck In Their World
by peenpong
Summary: I died back in my world. Somehow I think I woke up in the hell that is Attack on Titan. However, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Now I'm stuck in their world.
1. Chapter 1

**~1st Person~**

I can't see anything. Darkness invades my eyesight. The voices… I can't make out what their saying. All I can hear is mumbling.

A bright light flashes before me, as the world reappears into sight.

A few people stand over my figure on the ground. They all have light brown jackets. I can see them all clearly now that the sun in behind their backs.

Three people appear to be in front of me. They all look very young. 2 males and 1 female to be exact. Sharp gray eyes, curious blue eyes, and determined turquoise eyes. Where have I seen these people before?

Turquoise speaks first.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" His voice sounds so familiar.

I clear my throat, "Your excused. And I don't know."

He chuckles slightly at my sarcasm.

God! Where is that laugh from?! It's killing me that I don't know.

"Do you know where you are?" He asks suddenly putting on a serious face.

"No, no I don't." I respond looking around for something familiar.

"Your at the Survey Corps HQ"

I freeze. Survey Corps! I need to confirm this.

"Hello… uhh," I say not wanting to announce his name.

"Eren Jaeger," He fills in.

"Thanks, um… Anyway, what exactly do you guys do at the _Survey Corps_?" I ask shyly.

"We kill titans, duh." Eren said, like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"F**K!" I scream.

I stared off into the distance, suddenly becoming extremely depressed. Eren's worried eyes focus on me in nervous embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" He says, eyes widened and filled with nervousness.

"No," I say quietly, still staring off.

He glances around nervously, unsure of what to do. Finally he makes a decision.

"Stay here. I'm going to go get the Corporal." Eren says walking off. "Mikasa, Armin. Stay with her until I get back."

**~3rd Person~**

An eerie silence floats between them as Mikasa and Armin await patiently for Eren's return.

After a few awkward, long minutes, Eren returns with the famous Corporal Levi.

"Corporal, I found this girl lying unconscious underneath this tree. When she awoke she was frightened by the name 'Survey Corps'. She screamed and she's been like this since." Eren explained, motioning towards the depressed girl.

"Hey brat." Corporal Levi says with an annoyed voice. "Do you have a name?"

She doesn't look at him when answering.

"I don't know my real name." She replies. "All I know is that my friends call me Statue."

Levi doesn't change his angry demeanour.

"Get up brat, your coming with me." Levi says shoving her upwards.

She slowly stands up. She stands at 5"3, beating Levi's height by only a couple centimeters.

Blanked face, she follows Levi anxiously into the Head Quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

~1st Person~

The pounding of shoes against the wooden floor fills the empty hallway, as the Corporal Levi basically drags me to (what I assume is) Commander Erwin's office. I think over a million different ways to present myself, my social anxiety troubling every thought.

Without noticing, we stop outside a door.

Levi knocks twice, "Erwin, I have someone you need to speak too."

I hear a faint 'Come in' as Levi opens the door, revealing a larger than life blonde with abnormal eyebrows.

Oh my god, I think to myself, Look at those eyebrows.

I unknowingly stand there silently, staring at his eyebrows.

"Hey, brat." An irritated Levi breaks the silence.

Startled, I look down at the floor embarrassed.

The commander watches me strangely.

"What's your name?" He asks his voice rumbling deep in his throat.

"I don't know sir," I replied sadly.

"Very formal." Erwin comments, "What do people call you?"

"My friends call me Statue," I say blankly.

"Why?" He pressed on.

I slowly became irritated at his need to know everything.

"Well, aren't you curious?" I say with venom in my throat, "You may be able to control your soldiers this way, but I'm not one of them, so why don't you back off Bush Brows."

"Hey brat, watch what you're saying." Levi steps in, "You don't speak to higher-ups like that."

Erwin raises his hand amused, "Levi it's fine. She's a feisty one."

I glare at him bearing my teeth, "Don't call me feisty."

Erwin chuckles slightly. Composing himself he continues.

"Where are you from?"

I'll show him feisty, I growl.

"Up your ass and to the left." I sneer.

"You know, your very vague with your information," Erwin comments smirking.

"You know, your an abnormally tall prick that likes to stick your giant nose in the asshole of 'not your business'," I reply.

"Touche." He says.

"Douche," I mutter.

A few moments passed and I have calmed down.

"If I may ask, what's going to happen to me now?" I say warily.

"Well, since you have no record of living in the walls, you are to be placed in the Survey Corps." He speaks like it's nothing.

You have got to be kidding me, I think nauseously, I think I'm going to throw up.

"Hey, brat." Levi says sharply from the corner of the room, "You look like your constipated."

"Yeah, yeah." I said rolling my eyes, "You and your literal shit jokes."

I look straight at Erwin.

"Why?" I ask, "Why do I have to join?"

"You were on Survey Corps HQ without legal reasons." Erwin announces smirking, "I could call that spying and trespassing on military territory, or we could make a deal and you could join the Survey Corps. If so, all your crimes will be excused."

I scoff quietly. "So your gonna blackmail me?" I ask.

"If you insist on putting it that way." Erwin says, "I'm just giving you a chance to live."

I break out laughing. "You think," I pause, tears in my eyes from laughing, "That, I, have a chance to live? Oh King Eyebrow, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. I thought mentally ill people weren't allowed in the military? I mean technically I'm not even a real person!"

I laugh until my face starts to hurt.

~3rd Person~

A puzzled look takes over Erwin's features, as he stares weirdly at the laughing girl.

"What do you mean, 'you're not a real person'" He asks carefully.

She stops laughing smiling slightly.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." She says holding her burning abdomen, "Anyway, the deal. Sure I'll join. I really have no choice anyway. When can I get the uniform?"

"Uh, Lance Corporal Levi can take you to get one now. Levi go." Erwin commands.

"Whatever, come on brat." Levi walks swiftly towards the door.

~1st Person~

I follow him out the door, careful to make no noise whatsoever.

Time passes and I get tired of walking.

Deep in thought, I bump into Corporal Levi. I focus on my surroundings for once while. I find that Levi had stopped in front of a door labeled 'Uniforms'. I stare at him in the eyes, unaware of the excruciating punishments ahead of me.

He glares at me, "You've been a brat, so you can clean the empty rooms on the next floor." He says, anger radiating off him, "Stay here."

He opens the door to find a room full of Survey Core uniforms and cloaks.

He sticks his head out of the doorway, looks at me, and continues searching.

Finally, after 5 minutes of searching, he throws a uniform and cloak at me.

"Here." He says blankly, "These are now yours. Wash them regularly, Brat. Change into these then go upstairs and clean those empty rooms. I want them completed by sunset."

My obedient side comes out of hiding, "Yes sir." I say quietly, walking towards my new sleeping quarters.

~10 Minutes Later~

After taking 10 minutes to try to figure out how to put on the straps, I finally head out my door in search of the empty rooms that I have to clean.

Walking about 2 flights of stairs, I find the empty rooms. In the center of one of the rooms, is a variety of cleaning products. I take each one in my hand to examine it.

Shrugging to myself, I decide to get started.


End file.
